dengekidaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Start of the "Sin"
The Start of the "Sin"Dengeki Daisy manga, Viz Media translation ("罪"の始まり, Tsumi no Hajimari) is the thirty-eighth chapter of Dengeki Daisy. It is published in volume eight of the series. Synopsis Teru wonders about Kurosaki's whereabouts, hoping that he is not in a place where she cannot reach him. Meanwhile, Kurosaki has just finished beating up the subordinates set up by the man attempting to sell the virus "Jack Frost". Despite the man's warnings that Kurosaki is putting himself in danger, Kurosaki doesn't care, telling the man he has no attachments who will be hurt. Riko continues to tell the story of Soichiro and Kurosaki. After being caught as a hacker, Kurosaki's heart had been broken by people who forced him to accept that his father had been a spy - meeting Soichiro had saved him. After Kurosaki and Soichiro began getting along, Andou joined the team; he had been a former elite in Kenbashi Electronics' research department and had been involved with coding "Jack". Everyone on Soichiro's team had gotten along well and they had been highly successful. The golden days of the team began to end when everyone began to move on to other endeavors: Keisuke and Yuki were getting married and starting their own company, Masuda was opening a cafe, Andou was going to become the director of a high school, and Soichiro was going to join a research lab. At their farewell party, Riko was upset that only she and Kurosaki would be left. Before Kurosaki could announce his plans, Soichiro began to feel sick and Andou revealed he was going to meet with an acquaintance: Professor Midorikawa. Though Riko and Masuda were apprehensive when Professor Midorikawa arrived, Kurosaki assured them that Midorikawa was a good man because Soichiro trusted him and that the professor was responsible for Kurosaki being hired at Kenbashi Electronics. Riko learned from Masuda that Kurosaki's "Jack Frost" virus was extremely dangerous - it utilized the country's secret "Jack" code to convert computers into meaningless code; the computer could only be restored with a key. Because Kurosaki had created the virus so it had no flaws, the only other way to defeat "Jack Frost" would be to decipher "Jack." Masuda told Riko that Kurosaki has realized how dangerous "Jack Frost" was and the virus now exists only in Kurosaki's mind. Riko was soon surprised but happy to learn that Kurosaki intended to go to university and eventually join Soichiro at his research lab. Meanwhile, Midorikawa expressed to Soichiro and Andou that he was planning to reveal why he accused Takahiro Kurosaki and that he found a weakness in the "Jack" code. The professor entrusted to Soichiro a letter for Kurosaki in case something happens. At Kenbashi Electronics, Soichiro had taken the morning off to go to the hospital while Kurosaki received the results for his qualification exams to university. He wanted to Soichiro to be the first person to see his results, but was unexpectedly called away. When Soichiro finally arrived at the office, his computer had been infected with "Jack Frost." Elsewhere, Kurosaki had found Professor Midorikawa dead and his computer infected with "Jack Frost" as well. Gallery chapter 38 colour.jpg|Original colour cover Sou and kurosaki.png|"They were like brothers." Kurosaki bleeding.png|Looks bad for Kurosaki... Kurosaki ticked off.png|...looks worse for the guys who attacked him. Feeling emotional.png|Feeling emotional. Andou the elite.png|Imagining Andou... Actual andou.png|...and seeing the reality. Riko nostalgic.png|Riko feeling nostalgic. Sou the genius.png|Sou, the genius Riko upset.png|"Everyone is moving on!" midorikawa.PNG|Professor Hideo Midorikawa Gallant midorikawa.png|How manly! Humble dream.png|A humble dream Kurosaki bashful.png| Midorikawa truth.png|Planning to reveal the truth Bad news.png|From bad... Midorikawa dead.png|...to worse. References Category:Volume Eight Category:Chapters